


Взгляд с другой стороны

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Последствия неудачной аппарации могут быть по-настоящему непредсказуемы.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Взгляд с другой стороны

У Кэти стучит в висках, и пот бежит по спине. С бладжером совладать куда проще, чем аппарировать. Она повторяет как мантру чертовы «Нацеленность. Настойчивость. Неспешность» и только все больше раздражается.

«Возможно, это не для нее», — приходит в голову малодушная мысль. Есть же камины и метлы, в конце концов.

Кэти тренируется битый час, но ничего не выходит. Она убеждает себя, что сразу ни у кого не выходит. При должной тренировке она обязательно научиться, но верит в это все меньше.

Да так ли ей нужен этот чертов сертификат?

Разумеется! Она один из лучших загонщиков мира, ей и не такое по плечу! Кэти закрывает глаза и устало выдыхает. Стоит отдохнуть, иначе не избежать расщепа. Еще раз, и она на сегодня хватит. Еще один гребаный раз. Нацеленность. Настойчивость. Неспешность.

Глубоко вдохнуть и сосредоточиться на нужном месте, как учили. У нее получится.  
Перед глазами встает нужное место. Она четко его видит. Кажется, даже слышит шелест штор, которые колышет воздух, и чувствует запах сирени. Кэти чуть улыбается и в этот момент ощущает, как внутренности скручивает.

Ее сдавливает со всех сторон, голову сжимают тиски, а воздуха не хватает.  
Страх сковывает по рукам и ногам, она широко распахивает глаза, судорожно пытается вдохнуть и проваливается в темноту.

На грани подсознания маячит: «Разве так должно быть?»

***

— Кэти, ты как?

Она приходит в себя от того, что ее бьют по щекам. Под веками прыгают мушки, и она с трудом разлепляет глаза.

— Забини? — она удивленно хрипит, когда получается сфокусировать взгляд.

— Забини? — в тон ей откликается он. — Я думал, мы прошли эту стадию. Можно просто Блейз.

Кэти ошарашенно таращится на него.

Что случилось за время ее неудачной аппарации?

— С каких пор?

Она с трудом приподнимается на руках.

— С тех пор как начали встречаться, например? — усмехается он. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Нет, — качает она головой. Все тело ломит, а мозг с трудом соображает. — Где я?

— В нашей спальне. — Забини выглядит встревоженным.

— В нашей? — эхом повторяет она его слова.

Кто из них ударился головой? Она же не могла забыть, что съехалась со слизеринцем, которого толком не знает.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — обеспокоенно говорит он. — Совсем себя загнала

Кэти вскидывает брови и сосредоточенно его разглядывает.

Должно быть какое-то разумное объяснение происходящему, нужно только собраться и найти его.

— И как давно мы вместе? — осторожно спрашивает она.

— Ты меня пугаешь...

Забини и впрямь кажется взволнованным. «А мне-то как страшно», — думает Кэти. Забини расплывается перед глазами, она пытается за него уцепиться, но падает. Темно и холодно, мелькает на краю сознания. Прежде чем снова отключиться, она чувствуеттеплые пальцы Забини на плечах и улыбается краем губ. Заботливый.

***

— Очень похоже на магическое истощение, — доносится голос как сквозь толщу воды.— Причину только не могу понять.

— Значит, плохо пытаешься, Грейнджер!

В голове Забини истеричные нотки, и Кэти против воли улыбается.

Он кажется милым.

— Она мне тоже не чужой человек, — устало откликается Гермиона. — Я делаю все, что от меня зависит.

— Не все, — шипит он, — иначе бы она шла на поправку.

— Прекратите ругаться, — слабо говорит Кэти, решив, что пора вмешаться. — Уверена, что Гермиона найдет выход.

— Кэти, — Забини тут же оказывается рядом с ней и берет за руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все еще не помню, с чего вдруг мы встречаемся, но ты мне даже нравишься, — она смотрит на него и улыбается, переводит взгляд на Гермиона и добавляет: — Привет.

Та склоняет голову набок и прищуривается.

— А что еще ты не помнишь?

— Когда ты стала колдомедиком, — пожимает плечами Кэти. — Последний раз я видела тебя в Аврорате вместе с Гарри и Роном.

Гермиона шумно выдыхает.

— Они погибли пару лет назад.

У Кэти не выходит сесть, и она заваливается на Забини.

— Прости, — тихо говорит она. — Как?

— На миссии, — сухо отвечает Гермиона. — Забини, мне нужно провести тесты. — Он не двигается с места, и Гермиона с нажимом добавляет: — Без тебя.

— Иди, Блейз, — просит Кэти. — Она знает, что делает.

Забини недовольно ворчит, но уходит, а Кэти удивленно смотрит ему в спину.  
«Блейз» сладко растекается по языку и оседает теплом в груди.

Она не может этого объяснить, да и не хочет. Ей нравится чувствовать себя нужной. В ее реальной жизни есть карьера, деньги, поклонники, а вот человеческого участия и эмоций не хватает.

Возможно, она упала, ударилась и впала в кому, например? Валяется на больничной койке, видит странные сны, порожденные больным воображением? Ее бы устроил такой вариант, вот только Забини никогда не было в ее жизни, да и Гермионы тоже. Кэти всегда существовала автономно, грезила квиддичем и мечтала об Оливере, пока он не заявил, что он гей и влюблен в Флинта. Кэти в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не могла выдумать этот новый мир. И сойти с ума она не могла — училась аппарировать вполне здоровой.

Что происходит в ее голове? Гермиона склоняет голову набок и изучающе на нее смотрит. Кэти никогда с ней толком не общалась, но ей кажется, что та напала на след. По крайней мере, гипотеза у Гермионы точно есть, а это уже хорошо.

— Начнем, — Гермиона кивает и достает палочку. — Может быть немного больно

Кэти передергивает плечами. Она мысленно фыркает: нашла, чем удивить , — и улыбается, пока невидимые иглы втыкаются в каждый дюйм тела. Она закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать, но сдержаться не выходит. Кэти слышит сдавленные ругательства Гермионы и успокаивающий шепот Блейза. Он отвлекает ее от боли. Кэти рада, что именно он оказывается рядом, как бы странно они ни встретились. Она крепко сжимает его руку и жмурится. Ее накрывает новый приступ, она глубоко вдыхает и мир исчезает.

Когда же это кончится?

***

Кэти просыпается от пристального взгляда. Она открывает глаза и натыкается на Гермиону. Та выглядит уставшей и раздраженной, как человек, который долго ждал и все это время копил злость. Разговор явно не предвещает ничего хорошего

— Итак? — Кэти выгибает бровь.

Она не желает оправдываться, что бы Гермиона себе ни надумала. Она понятия не имеет, что с ней происходит, и уже не уверена, что хочет знать.

— Кем работаешь?

— Загонщиком в «Паддлмар Юнайтед».

— Кто выиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников?

— Виктор Крам.

— Мы общались в Хогвартсе?

— Пару раз сидели в «Трех метлах», я больше с Гарри общалась.

— Так Гарри и Рон еще живы? — вдруг с надеждой спрашивает Гермиона.  
Ее лицо преображает, будто светится. Гермиона вновь выглядит юной. Кажется, даже плечи расправляет.

— Тебе не кажется, что сначала ты должна объяснить, что это было?..

— Ты не отсюда, — спокойно говорит та. — В нашем мире ты играешь охотником в «Пушках Педдл», Турнир выиграл Гарри на четвертом курсе, и мы никогда с тобой не общались, только здоровались иногда. С Гарри ты тоже не общалась, лишь на тренировках по необходимости и когда из Мунго вернулась.

— Из Мунго?

— Тебя случайно прокляли на седьмом курсе.

Кэти берет подушку и обнимает ее. Она слушает рассказ о своей жизни, но и не о своей вовсе. Это возможно только в одном случае, но это же... Бредово.

— Хочешь сказать, что я случайно аппарировала в параллельную реальность?

Гермиона хмурится и кивает.

— Магическое истощение это подтверждает. Да и некоторые отклонения в магии тоже. Вселенные, вероятно, существуют рядом друг с другом. Ты слишком сильно сосредоточилась, скорее всего.

— Настолько хотела доказать себе, что научусь аппарировать, и в итоге прыгнула в другую реальность, — медленно тянет Кэти. — Забавно и печально одновременно.

— Там Гарри жив…

— Там я Блейза не знаю.

— Это легко поправимо, — усмехается Гермиона. — А как смерть исправить?

Кэти захлебывается горечью, которой пропитано каждое слово. Едва ли она сможет представить, что чувствует Гермиона. Едва ли она вообще испытывала такие глубокие эмоции. Она не знает, радоваться этому или печалиться. Пожалуй, ее жизнь проще, но она пустая, а у Гермионы есть воспоминания, которые причиняют боль. Слишком сложный выбор.

— Обливиэйт? — тихо предлагает Кэти.

— Я хочу помнить, — горько откликается Гермиона и встает. — А ты должна вернуться.

— Ты Блейзу сказала?

— Не думаю, что стоит. Когда вернется прежняя Кэти, она найдет приемлемое объяснение.

Кэти кивает. Другая она найдет, да. А что ей делать?

Может, она все-таки спит? Даже для волшебного мира это слишком.

— Только не говори, что мне снова придется аппарировать. В моей жизни меня точно никто не найдет в спальне. Неизвестно, сколько я буду лежать в отключке.

Гермиона качает головой.

— Я бы хотела сказать, что помогу, но, боюсь, это не в моих силах. Я даже не знала, что такое возможно. Возможно, ты надолго застряла здесь. Возможно, вселенная сама восстановит баланс. Сложно сказать наверняка, это неизученная магия.

Она уходит, и Кэти тупо пялится в закрытую дверь.

Она хотела изменить свою жизнь, но не таким же кардинальным образом!

Кэти откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза. В ушах шумит, а внутренности скручивает.

А профессора расщеп называют худшим последствиям аппарации. Кто бы знал, насколько они не правы. Ее к этому не готовили. Ей нужно отдохнуть, а когда она проснется, подумает, что делать дальше. Главное, с Блейзом не видится. Лгать ему она точно не готова, а сказать правду... Вряд ли _он_ к ней готов.

***

Кэти открывает глаза и резко садится. Ее слегка шатает, но она вполне трезво осознает, где находится. За окном темно, а в спальне пусто.

— Блейз? — тихо зовет она, но в ответ слышит лишь тишину.

Она возвращается. Неважно? как именно и почему. Тело ломит, а в висках стучит. Ее настоящая реальность встречает головной болью, урчащим желудком и привычным одиночеством

Та Кэти снова есть у того Блейза. А что приобретает она? Воспоминания о иллюзорном и сожаление о несбывшемся.

Она поднимается с пола, идет на кухню и достает из холодильника сок . Возможно, это пинок под зад от вселенной? «Белл, пора что-то менять в себе и жизни, пока не поздно!» Она усмехается и наливает сок.

Если бы все было так просто...

Она вздрагивает, когда слышит звонок в дверь. Взгляд падает на часы: половина одиннадцатого вечера. Кого принесла нелегкая?

Кэти щелкает замком и замирает на пороге.

— Блейз? — выдыхает она.

— Блейз? — в тон ей откликается он и выгибает бровь. — Не припомню, чтобы мы были так близко знакомы. Можно просто Забини.

Кэти хрипло смеется.

Ситуация повторяется наоборот, и она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как реагировать.

— Чем обязана?

— Соли не найдется?

— Что, прости?

— Я недавно переехал в квартиру этажом ниже, — пожимает он плечами. — А соли не купил.

— И ты пришел ко мне за ней?

— На моем этаже у соседей нет соли.

— Серьезно?

— Нет, я очень хотел тебя увидеть, — фыркает он. — Соскучился по девушке, которой в школе и слова не сказал.

Кэти закусывает щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

У вселенной извращенное чувство юмора.

— Прости, — хмыкает она. — Могу угостить только апельсиновым соком.

— Почему нет, — легко соглашается Блейз. — Раз уж соли не нашлось.

Абсурдность происходящего зашкаливает, но Кэти не жалуется. Она не удивится, если на утро окажется, что ей все приснилось.

Едва ли она вообще сможет в ближайшее время чему-либо по-настоящему удивляться. 

Кэти пропускает Блейза в квартиру и идет на кухню, чтобы налить и ему сока.

— За новоселье! — салютует он ей стаканом. — За неожиданных соседей и отсутствие соли!

Кэти не сдерживается и хохочет во весь голос. Более нелепый тост, пожалуй, сложно придумать. Она абсолютно не против. Возможно, в том и смысл? Не стоит относиться к жизни слишком серьезно. Не стоит гнаться за недостижимым идеалом. Не стоит соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. Вдруг смысл в том, чтобы жить и наслаждаться каждым моментом, пока еще есть время?

— Завтра же схожу в магазин за солью, — она все еще усмехается.

— Правильно, будет повод заходить к тебе чаще.

— А тебе он действительно нужен?

— Звучит как приглашение...

— Звучит как согласие.

Вселенная дает ей шанс изменить свою жизнь, и Кэти с удовольствием соглашается. Он надеется, что у той Кэти с тем Блейзом все получится, а у нее появляется свой собственный. Главное, все не испортить. Например, пропустить пару тренировок она вполне может себе позволить. Она уже достаточно кубков выиграла и давно все себе доказала. Кэти имеет право расслабиться и не отказываться от простого человеческого тепла и радости. Они ведь оба понимают, что соль — лишь предлог. Кэти совершенно не хочет гадать о причинах, ее вполне устраивает следствие.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Опять за солью?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741430) by [soul_of_spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring), [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
